


Your body's telling me don't let go

by louloubaby92



Category: One Direction (Band), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward Derek Hale, Fluff and Smut, Human Harry Styles, Innocent Harry, Love Confessions, M/M, Possessive Derek, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29441670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louloubaby92/pseuds/louloubaby92
Summary: Harry is not a party boy; he prefers his video games and comic books, doing research and reading crime novels. He prefers solitude and a TV show by the couch at night with a bucket of pop-corns and red bull. He doesn’t really interact much with people outside of school.But coming to the Hale house is the one thing he looks forward to doing because…‘’Hey you,’’Harry looks straight ahead, at the man standing in front of a very familiar door.‘’Derek,’’Yeah, he looks forward to coming to the Hale house because of one person and one person only and that’s Derek Hale.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Harry Styles
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10
Collections: Harry & Men Fic Fest





	Your body's telling me don't let go

**Author's Note:**

> Fic title from Wolves by One direction :D

_In the middle of the night when the wolves come out_   
_They head straight for your heart_   
_Like a bullet in the dark_   
_One by one, I take them down_   
_We can run and hide, ain't goin' down without a fight_

One direction - Wolves

‘’Fucking mutts,’’

Harry sighs as he closes his locker, looking warily at Nick who gives the stink-eye to a freshman.

‘’Will you knock it off?’’ Harry asks, a deep-rooted tiredness in his bones that he disguises well in front of Nick. ‘’We have a chem quiz to focus on.’’

It’s enough to get Nick to look away.

‘’Yeah, let’s get to class and revise,’’ Nick nods towards their destination. Harry’s shoulders remain stiff as they move down the hallway to their class.

Not a day goes by since school started that Nick doesn’t make a comment here and there about the werewolves who have moved into town and are now attending school with them. Sure, not everyone has been welcoming but it’s a fact of life now; werewolves exist, always have been, since the beginning of time actually. It’s only now that it’s no longer an open secret, ever since the leaders of both werewolves and humans have signed a treaty of equality, in order to end killings on both sides and to allow an equal amount of freedom to both beings.

Thus it is the main reason why Harry’s sick and tired of hearing his friends in school talk about werewolves like they’re an abomination. He grew up with a werewolf as a best friend and sure, it wasn’t easy and there were a lot of restrictions when he was younger but his friend can now attend school with them since mixed schools are now allowed. Niall no longer has to attend the werewolf school on the outskirts of town, alienated and isolated in the middle of nowhere with a barely passable form of education.

Too bad he doesn’t share chemistry with Niall.

After Harry bids Nick goodbye, he goes to his geometry class where Niall has a seat saved for him.

He smiles for the first time since the day started.

‘’Hey, H.’’ Niall smiles happily. ‘’How was your chem quiz?’’

‘’Aced it I hope,’’ Harry replies as he takes his seat. ‘’How was your day? Nick’s posy gave you any much trouble?’’

‘’You worry too much,’’ Niall chuckles. With his werewolf senses, he probably knows what Harry truly feels behind his question. ‘’Trust me, only a fool would dare give me a hard time.’’

‘’Yeah, I think it’s the teeth,’’ Harry says when he catches Niall’s sharp grin.

‘’You got that right,’’ Niall smirks.

Harry shakes his head but smiles in relief; Niall is right and maybe that’s why Nick is always in a foul mood. He knows he cannot challenge Niall in anything, since the difference in strength is quite obvious.

After all, Niall isn’t some baby werewolf. He comes from a long line of werewolves, so he’s sort of royalty in his own world. Not all humans know the full details of werewolf hierarchy or how pack members work but Harry’s dad has been the sheriff in town for a long time and he’s made sure that Harry is always up-to-date with anything that goes bump into the night, including werewolf history. In short, if Nick tries to lay a finger on Niall, he will most definitely lose it.

‘’Hey,’’

Harry looks up from where he was reviewing his notes back to Niall.

‘’What’s up?’’

‘’You wanna come by the Hale house? We’ve got a party going on tonight?’’

‘’The whole pack will be there?’’

‘’Yeah, the usual people.’’

‘’What’s the party for?’’

‘’Dude, it’s the beginning of senior year,’’ Niall points out. ‘’Soon, we’ll be neck deep in our books for exams. Might as well party now while we still can, yeah?’’

‘’Hmm, alright,’’

To be fair, Harry has nothing better to do; ever since he caught a ride with Niall to school and everyone saw him and Niall hanging out together in the cafeteria, his friends tolerate him at best–his human friends that is. Nick is the only one who still bears with him simply because he’s been actively trying to change his mind, like he’s trying to get Harry back on ‘’the good side’’ whatever that means.

The thing is, he’s not the only human who is friends with werewolves; there are others like him but be-friending them means getting to know new people all over again and to be honest, he’s a bit of a sheltered boy. He doesn’t like new faces and building new bridges, especially since he’s already in senior year. It’s bad enough he has to do that when he goes off to college next year. Ugh, he dreads the thought.

‘’7 sharp, yeah?’’ Niall whispers when the teacher enters. ‘’Don’t be late.’’

He never is.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

The party isn’t a crowded affair. It never really is.

Harry likes it that way.

He parks his jeep outside the Hale house before he pockets his keys. There is only one other car around which isn’t a surprise. He’s early, as usual.

The dense trees of the forest around him don’t scare him as much as other people. Sure, anyone can get lost out there if they try to go for a stroll but he’s been coming around a lot and he trusts that if he ever does get lost on Hale land, he will always be found.

He doesn’t spend too much time admiring the greenery but he does take a deep calming breath before he leaves his jeep.

After all, there are always butterflies erupting in his sternum whenever he’s at the Hale House and he needs a moment to calm them down and get a grip lest he trips over his feet or something.

Before he even rings the bell, the door opens.

‘’Could smell you already,’’ Liam says with a wide smile before he barrels into Harry with a fierce hug.

‘’Ouff, get off.’’ Harry wheezes from the hug. Liam guffaws before as he twirls around, lifting Harry off the ground like he weighs nothing.

‘’You’re just getting stronger every day, aren’t you?’’

Liam is a recently turned werewolf, got the bite earlier in the summer. It’s a delicate matter, turning a human these days, not to mention the amount of red tape involved. It’s one of many stipulations that humans have sanctioned when it comes to werewolves living among humans, that no random turnings were allowed and it must be approved by both governments first, whether consent was already involved or not.

Liam had been suffering kidney problems from quite an early age, going in and out of hospitals more often than not. It’s what Harry remembers most about their childhood together; Liam always absent from school, their play dates in kindergarten cut short by Liam having to leave early to attend doctor appointments.

Liam’s mum had submitted his name for ‘’turning’’ ever since he was seven. Since then, the Payne’s have been waiting patiently for years to have it approved. It was arduous and financially consuming and when Liam’s transplanted kidney didn’t cooperate with his body six month after the surgery, they all thought that hope was lost. When he finally got the approval, Harry was over the moon with joy.

In getting turned, Liam officially became a member of the Hale pack. It helped him adjust to his new body, his new senses. Looking now, Harry cannot believe how beefy he’s become. He’d even shorn his hair.

‘’Yeah? You like the new look?’’ Liam asks, flexing his biceps.

‘’Love the hairstyle,’’ Harry praises instead.

‘’Li, let him in, love.’’

Harry looks behind Liam and sees Zayn approaching.

Zayn Hale is the person who turned Liam. He’s also Liam’s boyfriend or in werewolf language, he’s Liam’s mate.

‘’Hey Zee,’’

‘’Hey Haz,’’ Zayn smiles at him before he pulls Liam’s hand. ‘’Make yourself at home.’’

There’s a knowing look in his eyes as he pulls Liam towards the kitchen, leaving him by the door.

It makes Harry gulp.

The sound of a car approaching startles him into entering the house and closing the door. It’s probably Louis Hale and his merry gang of friends.

Louis loves to tease the living shit out of him so it’s best he gets out of his way.

He takes off his shoes and takes the stairs one at a time.

Harry is not a party boy; he prefers his video games and comic books, doing research and reading crime novels. He prefers solitude and a TV show by the couch at night with a bucket of pop-corns and red bull. He doesn’t really interact with people much outside of school.

But coming to the Hale house is the one thing he looks forward to doing because…

‘’Hey you,’’

Harry looks straight ahead, at the man standing in front of a very familiar door.

‘’Derek,’’

Yeah, he looks forward to coming to the Hale house because of one person and one person only and that’s Derek Hale.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

He knows he’s probably boring Derek to death with his slow rambling. Niall had always told him he has a morbid voice and he speaks with a slow cadence. It’s Niall so he takes no offense. He knows Niall never means it, always teases Harry in jest because he’s always upfront and honest, always clear about what he thinks and what his opinion is.

But the look Derek is giving him now makes heat rise in his cheeks.

Sometimes he wonders what Derek’s family thinks of them.

Derek isn’t a talkative guy. One can say he’s perhaps a bit shy. He’s almost mono-syllabic at times. Zayn used to tell him, back in the early days, that he’s more animal than man but Harry disagrees.

If there is one thing he’s learned about Derek, is that he’s more human than all humanity put together.

After losing his parents to a house fire, Derek had left Beacons Hills in an attempt to hunt down the hunters who thought they had any right to judge who gets to live and roam this earth and who doesn’t.

In his travels, he found out he wasn’t alone. When he came back, Zayn Hale and Louis Hale, his cousins, came back with him.

He met Derek through Niall one summer during a party. Niall and Zayn were pen pals and when Zayn told Niall that he’s moving into the small town they live in, it led to the idea of a house-warming party. Before he knew it, he and Liam were tagging along with Niall to attend said party. However, they got lost in the forest trying to find the Hale house’ location.

It was an awkward beginning for all of them come to think of it, what with three wolves surrounding them in the forest, looking predatory and scary, alarmed at the intrusion of their territory. They were mostly aggravated by Niall, who had bared his teeth at them instinctively. After Zayn and Niall clued in on who they were to each other, the tension quickly dissolved and the three Hales had morphed back into three naked humans.

Three very lovely, NAKED humans.

But Harry back then, was drawn to Derek’s eyes in the light of the setting sun staring intently at him and was intrigued ever since.

Turns out, that look did not clue him in on the fact that he wasn’t the only one curious. Hence, it took almost two years for them to be able to carry out a conversation on their own, let alone realize they had feelings for each other.

And now they’re here.

‘’I’m rambling again.’’ Harry laughs self-consciously, tugging at his curls before he folds his arms over his chest, then puts his arms down self-consciously, hands falling limp in his lap. God, he doesn’t even know how to sit properly. ‘’I’m sorry, high school must be boring for you.’’

‘’It’s alright,’’ Derek shrugs. He’s sitting on the side of the bed, hands loose-limbed in his lap and looking at Harry with fondness in his eyes. Harry diverts his gaze and looks around from where he’s seated on the desk chair that Derek led him to.

Derek’s room didn’t used to be so familiar to him. Werewolves are territorial by nature and they are not actually welcoming of people outside of pack to enter their safe spaces.

But Harry and Niall are practically family and it wasn’t one event that led Harry to where he is now but a dozen and more; two years’ worth of their eyes locking meaningfully, holding contact across a room, of close encounters with beings that are still too dangerous to be part of the human world, of moments in which Derek expresses himself with actions more than words and a thousand moments in which Harry cannot be sure but feels it within his bones that what they have is something beyond the butterflies in his sternum.

Looking around now, there’s nothing new to look at; there’s the same cupboard that holds Derek’s henley’s and patterned shirts. There’s his desk with a beat-up cell phone and an old laptop with a shoe box that Harry knows contains left-over photos that Derek managed to salvage from the fire…

‘’Hey,’’

Harry looks back at Derek, sees his furrowed brow.

‘’Hey,’’

‘’Something seems to be on your mind.’’ Derek points out.

‘’I already told you about my day…’’

‘’But something’s bothering you,’’ Derek interrupts gently. ‘’Tell me?’’

Of course he can’t really hide anything from Derek. Not only is Derek an alpha but he’s the head of the Hale pack. He can probably hear the rhythm of his heart, sense his minute distress. Harry still doesn’t know how that works.

‘’It’s Nick again,’’ Harry sighs. ‘’I feel like he’s up to something.’’

‘’You said he’s harmless,’’ Derek reminds him.

‘’I know but, I just...I feel like he’s…’’ Harry huffs. ‘’I’m sorry. I’m making a big deal out of nothing.’’

‘’If you feel it in your gut, then it’s not nothing,’’ Derek says, a slight frown etched unto his forehead.

‘’I don’t know….’’

‘’I’ll look into it, keep an eye out,’’ Derek assures him.

In a way, Harry still sometimes feels stupid when he worries about Derek. After all, he is a superior being, practically at the top of the food chain. People like Nick are not really worth worrying about.

Which is why it doesn’t make sense for Harry to feel like it’s an important topic to bring up.

Deep down he knows it’s because he cares so deeply, to the point of irrationality. He just hopes that Derek doesn’t know how much because honestly, he might definitely find it creepy. Harry finds it creepy and it makes him flush beetroot red sometimes thinking that he could ever be of any use when it comes to protecting Derek in any setting.

He’s been trying for so long to prove that he’s not just a weak human with squishy bits and breakable pieces, using nothing but a crow bar that he’s got stashed under his bed.

But honestly, Derek doesn’t need him. And Harry is tired of waiting on something that is too good to be true.

He should just give up.

‘’You have that ‘over-thinking’ look on your face again,’’ Derek says, promptly distracting him from his spiralling thoughts.

‘’I just don’t know what you see in me,’’ Harry blurts out. His eyes widen at the words he spoke. Shit.

‘’What?’’

‘’I mean…’’ Harry stutters, tries to back-track. ‘’I’m sorry, I didn’t mean for that to come out…’’ he stands up abruptly but Derek reaches for his wrist, quick reflexes beating him to the door.

‘’Harry, what are you saying?’’

‘’I’m human,’’ he mutters quickly before he pauses and then thinks; what the hell? What’s he got to lose? ‘’And fragile and you’re Derek Hale and…’’

‘’Where is this coming from?’’

‘’Well…’’

‘’Harry…’’ Derek exhales.

‘’It’s just…it’s okay for you to be dismissive of my concerns, it’s not like I can do anything about it. I’ll probably just be in the way and you can take care of yourself perfectly fine, like, you’ve been doing it for years and it’s just Nick anyway so whatever. It’s not like you’d ever need me or want me and this whole thing,’’ he waves a hand between them ‘’has probably been a great burden on you, like, you’re really kind to go out of your way and be patient with me and like, not pity the human and like, you don’t have to wait; if you want to turn me down or anything …’’ Harry rambles and rambles while Derek’s eyebrows simultaneously rise up his forehead. Derek has that man-pain look on his face, like he’s trying to find an in so he can interrupt but he’s struggling with words, struggling with…

‘’I think about kissing you all the time,’’ Derek mutters quietly, cutting through him.

He’s still holding his wrist. He’s still sat on the bed, looking up at Harry with eyes that speak volumes.

‘’There’s nothing that I don’t like about you. How can you think…’’ His eyes don’t flinch, and they’re big and wide and honest and…

‘’You want to kiss me?’’ Harry asks. Derek’s eyes are too penetrative to focus on anything else and it takes almost a monumental effort to zero in on his words.

‘’I’ve wanted to kiss you for months,’’ Derek admits, eyes looking to the side, like he’s…shy?

What?

‘’What?’’

‘’Yeah,’’ Derek exhales, like he’s embarrassed. ‘’You were just too young and we were always up against one villain or another and there was that girl who had a crush on you and…’’

‘’Are you talking about Kendall?’’ Harry interrupts, almost incredulously.

‘’And there was Taylor too, I think.’’

‘’You are fucking kidding me!’’ Harry cannot help himself from saying the ‘f’ word and he winces at it. He really isn’t one to curse but Derek is being…

‘’Are you punking me right now?’’ he asks and looks around. ‘’You’ve got a hidden camera around here somewhere, right?’’

Derek looks at him, confused. Right, the man practically lived under a cave after he left town, not really up to teen culture.

‘’Derek, I am what they classify as a nerd in high school,’’ Harry explains, as simply as possible. ‘’I am not anyone’s crush, okay? I’m not…’’

‘’But Louis said…’’

‘’Louis? What brought Louis into this?’’

‘’He said that Niall had been trying to set you up with Taylor and before her, Kendall,’’ Derek informs him and the overflow of information just makes his mouth drop. ‘’That leaves ground for interest.’’

Harry wants to face-palm. Talk about Niall having a big mouth on him, but going as far as telling Louis about all of his stupid crushes and rejections? He feels betrayed but then again, the Horans and the Hales have become tight over the years. He should’ve known better.

‘’Derek, nothing ever happened with me and them, either of them.’’ Harry says patiently. ‘’Okay? I’m here and they’re…somewhere else? I’m not…’’

‘’You lost interest.’’

‘’That’s not an accurate…I mean, look…they don’t compare, okay?’’ Harry feels like his brain has gone hay-wire. ‘’You never had some sort of stupid, irrational interest on unattainable crushes at 16 before? Ever?’’ Harry almost flails.

‘’No, not really,’’ Derek shrugs one shoulder. ‘’It’s okay if you do.’’

‘’Did, past tense.’’ Harry corrects him and reaches out a hand to touch Derek’s shoulder. ‘’I’m here now. I’ve been here, Derek…’’

He tries not to sound too earnest because earnest can mean desperate and he doesn’t what Derek to know that, or to be pushed away by how much he feels, how much he bottles up inside when it comes to Derek. But at the same time…

‘’I’m not…I’m not alone in this, am I?’’

Derek searches his eyes like he’s looking into his soul and Harry feels raw and bare under his intense gaze, like a wire stripped open.

‘’No,’’ Derek says after a long while. He reaches up for his other wrist and holds both hands to his chest. ‘’I’ve been calling you ‘mine’ in my head for the past six months so…’’

Something hot pools down his gut. Derek doesn’t sound possessive the way he says it but the implication behind the words feels like it. They make him want, long for more, like Derek’s a magnet pulling him in and there’s no point resisting, no point pushing back when he just wants to be pulled in anyways…

‘’…and to be honest,’’ Derek’s eyes move across his body, almost like a caress.

Harry is so focused on his face that he misses the hands that let go of his and reach out for his hips. They pull him in, making him stand between the V of Derek’s legs when the man spreads them out to accommodate him. Harry wants to moan when Derek’s big hands squeeze his waist, palms spanning his sides.

‘’I’m kind of tired of us dancing around each other, of you coming in here, making my room smell like you and leaving me wanting you more every single night. Do you know how many times I had to stop myself from sleeping outside your window every night?’’

‘’I know you’ve done it before,’’ Harry admits. He cherishes those nights most ardently, of Derek watching over him when there’s a being in town who doesn’t like humans fraternizing with the supernatural, said beings who are sometimes hunters, who are blind to their own kin and show no mercy.

On nights after fights, when Harry would so much as go home with a scrape (or a broken knee, or a twisted ankle or a concussion), nothing made him feel safer than knowing that Derek was in wolf-form by his window, standing guard, keeping his eyes open to anything that might want to do him harm.

He never said anything about it until now.

‘’Because you mean something to me,’’ Derek pulls him down and Harry goes willingly, sits on Derek’s lap until his legs are straddling his sides, arms wrapped around Derek’s neck, their lips a breath away. ‘’Harry, you’re important to me. Please tell me you understand.’’

‘’Der…’’ Harry closes his eyes and sighs when Derek pulls him closer, nose skimming the crook of his neck.

‘’You smell so good,’’ Derek whispers into his skin, like he’s locked in a daze from their bodies’ proximity. Harry feels honestly overwhelmed by the way he’s rendered Derek to actually speak in full sentences, saying things he never thought he’d ever get the chance to hear.

He’s never had that much effect on anyone before and to have Derek practically melting into him makes the heat in his gut simmer into intense want.

‘’First thing I noticed about you that day in the meadow was your scent,’’ Derek continues, bringing up the first time they ever met. Harry cannot help the slight gasp that leaves his lips when he feels something wet touching his skin. His grip on Derek tightens as Derek continues to lick and taste him.

‘’What about it?’’ Harry whimpers as Derek paints a ring of pecks across his neck and starts licking the other side, like he’s marking his territory.

The thought makes him pant.

‘’You smell like you’re mine.’’ Derek’s voice is deep, followed by a deeper inhale. ‘’Even back then, you smell like you belong to me and I don’t want to scare you away.’’

‘’Not scared,’’ Harry tries to shake his head but he doesn’t want to dislodge Derek’s face or his lips from his neck. ‘’Never scared of you…Derek…’’

‘’Yes?’’ Derek pulls back and looks at him. His eyes are almost black, straying to his lips then back to his eyes.

‘’Tell me I can kiss you,’’ Harry whispers. They’re forehead to forehead and Harry can practically taste him already but the moment feels too monumental to rush into it.

He’s been into Derek since the moment they met but the last six months, something shifted between them. The last six months, something made him look forward to coming to the Hale house, to staying just a little bit longer, to sometimes sleeping over.

That something is currently devouring his mouth.

Derek kisses the way he carries himself in battle; intense and fierce, chest rumbling deeply like his inner alpha has risen to the plate, stepping up to take charge. He kisses like a man possessed.

It’s everything Harry’s wanted and never expected because it’s more, it’s better than his wildest dreams and he’s a teenager so those are pretty wild.

But nothing as intense as this. Ever.

‘’Fuck,’’ He cannot help the word and Derek doesn’t give him room to breathe before he goes for his mouth again, tongue first this time. It makes Harry groan deeply, having Derek’s tongue in his mouth, tasting him thoroughly.

‘’Was that okay?’’ Derek asks when they separate, like he sensed Harry’s need for air. Harry doesn’t want to need it, not when the taste of Derek in his mouth is quickly becoming addictive.

‘’Don’t stop,’’ Harry almost begs and this time, he goes for Derek’s lips first, impatient for more. ‘’Don’t ever stop.’’

They kiss for a long while after that.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

‘’Derek?’’

It goes without saying that Harry wanted to sleep over but of course, since he’d promised his dad to be home before curfew, then such promises must be kept no matter how dire the circumstances may be.

It’s not like his dad needs to know that Derek revealing his feelings for him is dire circumstances and it’s not like his dad disapproves of Derek either. It’s more that his dad is just wary of anyone who might be interested in dating him and not treating him proper.

And that’s why Harry loves his dad so much, because he cares so deeply, almost irrationally. Harry feels like he needs that in his life, for someone to always have his side, no matter what.

Right now, he has Derek by his side, holding him where he’s resting his head on his chest in his cramped bedroom, cocooned under one Spiderman-featured blanket.

Derek’s been in his bedroom before. Hell, they’d shared long conversations on his bed before, movie nights and research nights and even silent nights waiting for danger to pass but in every single setting, Derek has never teased his love for marvel superheroes. In fact, he shared his interest in his comic book collections and even played a few rounds of halo with him. On nights where they had more serious things to do, Derek always left after he’d fallen asleep instead of staying put, tucking him in so thoroughly that he always woke up toasty warm.

He’s feeling extra toasty tonight.

‘’Thank you for coming home with me,’’ Harry says after a lull in their conversation.

‘’My pleasure,’’

Harry smiles privately; he feels Derek take a deep whiff of his hair. It’s not the first time he’s done it tonight. Derek’s nose is tucked into the top of his mop of his curls and he seems like he’s in no hurry to depart from it. Harry doesn’t mind either, nor does he mind Derek’s beefy arms around him. He feels cocooned in his embrace, safe and secure. He never knew that Derek was a perfect coddler.

‘’I like this,’’ Harry says bravely, burrowing deeper into him. ‘’Want this every night,’’

‘’Yeah?’’

‘’Hmm,’’ Harry moves his head up and pecks Derek’s smiling lips. ‘’Hi alpha,’’

Derek’s eyes dilate and his grip around his back and on his thigh astride his waist tightens.

And that’s….wow.

Okay

Harry didn’t mean anything by it; the word just spilling out naturally. But the way Derek reacted is quite…interesting.

‘’You like that?’’ Harry bites his lower lip, watches Derek’s nostrils flare as he growls in approval. ‘’Like when I call you alpha?’’

Derek just reaches for his cheek with one big palm, cupping the side of his face and bringing him in closer until their lips brush. Harry misses kissing him even though it hadn’t been that long sine they’ve stopped kissing about a minute ago.

‘’You really like that,’’ Harry cannot help but comment, especially when his back hits the mattress and Derek practically mounts him, big body covering him almost from head to toe and hardness pressed into his thigh. ‘’Wow,’’

Derek doesn’t wait until he’s tugged into Harry’s arms; he just goes for his mouth and kisses the breath out of him.

Harry feels overwhelmed by the want in Derek’s motions; by the way he’s getting hard just from Derek intimately kissing him. He feels like his cheeks have been flushed red all night and they haven’t even done anything somewhat erotic.

Until now.

It’s over too soon though, with Derek practically goading Harry’s body into being turned on and Harry reacting beautifully to every move he makes, emitting what he deems as embarrassing sounds from his lips. But Derek jut laps it up, elicits more out of him with his touches and caresses.

They end up panting heavily after only a couple of minutes of rutting against each other. Harry’s never experienced something so mind-blowing. He doesn’t even mind how soiled his pants are.

‘’Mine, say you’re mine.’’ Derek growls into his open mouth, dotting his upper lip, cheeks, eyebrows, closed lids and sweaty forehead with tender kisses. ‘’Please…’’

‘’I love you,’’ Harry exhales. He opens his eyes when he realizes what he just said. ‘’Der, I…’’

‘’I know you mean it, pup.’’ Derek smiles at him and it’s beautiful to see, to witness something so rare and be the reason behind it. ‘’And it’s okay, I love you too. Just say the word and I’m yours.’’

‘’You love me?’’ Harry’s voice feels thick. He’s still panting but it feels like he’s trying to regain his breathing from his heart and not his lungs.

‘’I love you,’’ Derek says with no flinch to his words, no room for hesitation. ‘’There won’t ever be anyone else, I promise.’’

Harry knows what that means; werewolves mate for life and though they’ve been dancing around each other long enough to know that what they have is not random or shallow, it’s a lot to take in, to be someone’s forever.

‘’I won’t ever break your heart,’’ Harry feels the need to promise, knowing what Derek is giving up, knowing the depths of his words. ‘’And mine is yours to do with as you please, okay?’’

‘’Then I’ll cherish it,’’ Derek’s smile is soft. His eyes are brimming with adoration and it’s…a lot and at the same time, it’s everything. ‘’I’ll honour it,’’ Derek steals a sweet kiss before he nuzzles his nose against his cheek. ‘’and I’ll always keep it safe.’’

‘’I love you,’’ Harry cannot help but say it again because it feels nice, to finally get it out there. He loves the way it rolls off his tongue too.

But above all, he loves the way that Derek holds him when they kiss.

That he will cherish forever.


End file.
